


Heat

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Thane share their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of ME2.

Shepard, Thane, and Jack were practicing their biotics on holographic targets in the hallway leading to the Main Battery. Thane and Jack had, much to Shepard's surprise, become good friends over the last few weeks. Jack enjoyed teasing Thane about his endlessly formal demeanor, and Thane enjoyed Jack's bravery and tireless love of battle. Had subtlety been something she was better at, Thane thought she would make a great assassin. 

Thane and Shepard had still not told the crew about their relationship, even though they all already knew. Shepard and Thane could almost never keep their eyes off each other, and Jack took notice.

"Jesus, you two. If I have to watch you grope each other with your eyes anymore I'm gonna throw up. Would you just get upstairs and get it out of your systems already?" Jack said sharply, but with a sly smile on her face.

Shepard blushed, but Thane remained as collected as ever.

Thane reached over and kissed the commander on her cheek, causing her skin to turn even brighter red.

"Yes, perhaps you're right Jack. Thank you for your recommendation." Thane said, his tone surprisingly sassy.

Jack laughed loudly.  
"You've got some balls, Krios. I'll give you that. See you two lovebirds later."

Jack turned to leave and as she was about to pass the elevator, she turned back and yelled,  
"Have fun tonight Shepard!"

Thane and Shepard had kissed for the first time a few nights prior, but they had stopped there. Thane never pushed Shepard and was endlessly respectful of her. Their love was blossoming, but they couldn't deny their physical ache for each other much longer.

Drell were built very similarly to human males, Shepard discovered. Half through extranet research and half through less than comfortable chats with Mordin. She knew tonight was coming and wanted to be prepared.

Mordin had given her some pills to counteract the effects of the hallucinogenic effect from oral contact with drell, which she attempted to subtly pop into her mouth on the elevator ride up to her cabin.

Her heart was going a million miles an hour in her chest as they rode up the elevator. She was more nervous then she'd thought she would be.

However, the second her cabin doors hissed closed behind her, her carnal instincts kicked in and her nerves disappeared.

"Shepard-I, mmm.."

Shepard took Thane by his shirt collar and kissed him hard, pulling him back and smashing herself up against the wall. 

Their breathing quickened and Thane reached under the commander's shirt, quickly pulling it up and off. Drell females had very similar body structures to human females, the main differences being the texture and color of their skin. Thane had been attracted to human women before, but Shepard released a desire in him unlike anything he had felt before. Her skin was so much softer than that of a drell woman, he could never get over how incredibly soft the commander's skin was. The usually calm and collected assassin ran wild in her presence, desperate with need to have her body on his. He was able to control himself well in public, but in private he was very grateful that her intense desires matched his own.

Shepard sighed as Thane kissed her neck while he reached around her to take off her bra. Her sighs turned into moans as he softly bit into the skin on her neck, moving up her jawline and back up to her lips. 

After her top half was completely bared, Thane took both of Shepard's breasts in his hands and squeezed, letting out a soft moan into her mouth that set her mind on fire.

Shepard opened her eyes and quickly peeled Thane's tight shirt off of him, letting out an audible gasp as his chest was revealed to her. He was extremely muscular and sculpted. He was breathtaking, and completely hers for the taking. She smiled brightly at him and bit her bottom lip as she pushed him down onto her bed.

Shepard leaned down and rested her bare chest on his, kissing him down his neck and then across his collar bone.

"Shepard..." Thane sighed.

Thane felt a tightening in his pants and realized that the two of them still had far too much clothing on.

He reached towards her, sliding his hands down her sides as he reached her pants. She sat up on his pelvis and helped him, unzipping and pulling her pants down. She kicked them off onto the floor, revealing a red lacy thong.

Thane took one look at this new piece of clothing and gave Shepard a devious smile, now knowing for certain that this had been her plan for the evening all along. He had never seen so much of her skin and he wanted to get his hands on every single inch.

Shepard bent her torso towards Thane and their lips met again. Thane reached down and wrapped both of his hands around her ass, causing her to draw in a quick breath. 

Every inch of her ached for him, she could no longer stand any distance between them.

"Thane, take me. Take me please."

Thane needed no further instruction.

He flipped her over on the bed, pinning her down with his strong legs. He unzipped and pulled off his own pants, revealing that drell men were indeed _very_ similar to human men, but to Shepard's surprise and excitement, slightly bigger. 

She was ready for him, but he put himself slowly into her as to not cause her any pain.

"Oh, Shepard..."

Shepard gripped the sheets beneath her as he entered her even deeper. She still couldn't believe this was happening, that she was here now sharing this incredible moment with the man she loved so deeply.

As she got used to his size he began to thrust into her quicker, and her moans became so loud that they echoed off the metallic walls.

Thane pulled one of her legs up onto his shoulders.

"Thane, oh god yes, yes right there-"

Thane watched Shepard's breasts bounce after every thrust and this almost caused him to finish far sooner than he wanted to.  
He put her leg down off of him and in between their gasps for breath Shepard asked him to lie down flat.

Thane laid down on his back and Shepard moved on top of him and lowered herself onto him, causing a deep, low moan to escape from Thane's throat. He took both of her breasts in his hands as she bounced up and down, her head flung back with pleasure.

"Oh Thane, I'm so close, I'm-"

Shepard cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her skin to tingle and giving her goosebumps all over.

Thane watched her cry out in satisfaction and this took him over the edge. He pulled Shepard to him, placing her mouth on his and in between kisses he moaned deeply as he climaxed.

Shepard collapsed on top of Thane and they began to laugh as they continued to kiss, their bodies still connected. They both felt as if they were in a dream and they hoped they would never wake up.

Shepard stood up and then laid down next to Thane, curling up beside him and holding him with one arm.

Thane kissed Shepard's forehead and saw her shiver slightly. He covered them both up with blankets and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had a slight sheen on her skin from the intense physical effort they had both just put in, but her messy hair and the burning in her eyes just turned him on even more. He took the chance to fully examine her body and marveled at its perfection. She was everything he had ever dreamed of and everything he never knew he couldn't live without. His heart swelled with love for her. He knew he never wanted to leave her side, not ever again. He could stay right here forever.

Satisfied smiles fell across both of their faces as they attempted to catch their breath.

"I love you, Shepard." Thane said, taking her hands in his.

Shepard kissed the top of Thane's hands. She looked into his eyes, and smiled, her heart overflowing.

"I love you too, Thane. I will always love you."

They drifted off to sleep, both content to be in each other's arms for eternity.


End file.
